


All Fun and Games

by awhitehead17



Series: Tim's Powers AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: A New Devleopment AU, Brotherly Love, Humor, M/M, Revenge, Teasing, Telekinesis, Tim Being a Little Shit, Tim has powers, Tim really should know better, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Tim learns the fun side of having powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a month or two after the last Chapter of A New Development.  
> It can be read on its own if you haven't read the other story A New development, though it would make more sense if you have read it. Don't worry if you haven't, please feel free to read this story of course - though I would advise you to read it. If you have already read it then brilliant welcome back to this world!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

It’s something he’ll never get bored of he thinks to himself as he watches Jason plot around the kitchen. His brother goes from one side to the other with complete ease looking the most comfortable Tim thinks he’s ever seen him. Jason, as it turns out, is a natural at cooking. Both Tim and Dick have said this to him multiple times, but the middle brother had each time just shrugged his shoulders and said, “Well clearly I’m the only one who actually paid attention to Alfred’s lessons.” Both Dick and Tim have a feeling that the real reason he had picked it up so easily was because of his times on the streets and practically starving every day. Neither of them is going to say anything about that to Jason’s face of course because that’s suicidal, they’re just happy that Jason has found something that he loves doing.

Just earlier Tim had popped to the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge when he noticed that Jason was pottering around doing a variety of stuff. Tim watches Jason with interest for nearly ten minutes until the man eventually notices his presence. Jason immediately stops in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at Tim accusingly, “What are you doing?” He demands.

Tim was quick to put his arms up in surrender “Nothing, just nothing. Just grabbing a drink that’s all.”

Jason carries on looking at him with narrowed eyes, the distrust written clearly all over his face. Tim would feel offended that Jason didn’t trust him in the kitchen, but truth be told Tim doesn’t blame him. Tim doesn’t even trust himself in the kitchen. Everything he tries to cook just ends up burnt and extremely inedible, the only thing he can make is coffee.

“Okay just stay away from the food and don’t touch anything.” His brother tells him and then carries on doing whatever he was doing before noticing Tim.

Tim ends up hopping up on the counter near where Jason was mixing different ingredients in a bowl. Jason didn’t seem to mind too much as he once again voiced for Tim not to touch anything and of course Tim was more than willing to obey that command. From there he had just been silently observing while his older brother makes whatever he is making.

Tim is still in the position on the counter 45 minutes later, completely amazed by Jason’s cooking. Even then it didn’t seem like the older man was stopping any time soon. As one thing came out the oven another thing quickly replaced it.

At this current moment Tim watches as Jason lines up certain ingredients and cooking utensils that he’ll be needing for his next recipe, this time he’s following instructions from a book. Tim observes Jason’s methods as he checks through the book before doing that step then going back and doing the next step. It’s a repeated cycle.

All the ingredients he’s laid out always stay in the same place, he always triples read the books instructions to make sure he’s got full understanding of what’s being told, the cooking utensils are always put back in the same place and all the pots and bags are always closed after use.

At this point Tim gets an idea. An evil idea that he probably shouldn’t do but the temptation is just to strong to ignore.

When Jason goes back to reading the book Tim stretches out his hands on the counter (careful not to touch anything) and wills up his powers. The familiar tingling sensation builds in his palms and he stretches it out towards the ingredients that Jason had laid out. Taking a guess at what one the man will be using next, Tim grabs it with his telekinesis and very slowly moves it from its position to the other side of the bowl.

The entire time he splits his attention between the invisible force moving the ingredient and Jason. It appears that the man doesn’t notice what’s going on and remains oblivious, being too absorbed in the cooking book. Once Tim had completely moved the ingredient he draws back his powers and waits. Seconds later Jason turns back to the bowl and goes to grab something, Tim watches with amusement as his hand grabs thin air and a small frown appears on his brothers face as he looks for the missing item. It doesn’t take long before he realises that its in the wrong place and then proceeds to carry on with the cooking.

Tim works hard to keep his face straight and not to make any sounds as he tries and stifles his laughter.

Jason places down that item and moves back to the book. Tim once again stretches out his powers and grabs one of the utensils this time, the measuring cups. He moves the cups to the other side of the bowl.  

He once again watches with amusement as Jason turns back and a confusion appears on his face as he looks for the missing utensil. When he notices it on the other side of the bowl he picks it up and looks up at Tim. Tim tries his best to look innocent. He gives Jason a frown as his brothers looks at him with that accusing look he had on earlier “What?” He asks. Tim assumes that his act of innocence has worked because Jason just shrugs and goes back to the cooking. Tim pretends to let it go and carries on watching him work. This time when Jason turns back to the book Tim doesn’t bother with messing with anything, Jason is already suspicious of him, so he’ll let that die down before moving another item.

When Jason turns back to the bowl Tim sees him scan all the items to make sure they’re all in place, he seems satisfied to find it all in the order that he had left it.

This time when Jason turns back to the book Tim swaps two food colouring pots around. Where the blue was it’s now the green and where the green was it’s now the blue.

Tim takes great pleasure in watching Jason mindlessly pick up the blue food colouring pot and as he begins to tip it into the mix. The liquid is literally about to pour out when Jason realises that he picked up the wrong one. Jason abruptly moves away from the bowl and ends up spilling the colouring on the counter next to the bowl, somehow none of it entering the bowl itself.

Tim has to work extremely hard to keep in his laughter, especially as the confusion once again appears on Jason face and as he quietly says “I could have sworn I picked up the green…”

Jason is then sending Tim a sharp look “What do you think you are doing?” He questions him.

Tim does his best to give him a confused look, “What? I’m not doing anything?”

“Bullshit. What are you doing?” Jason demands again.

Tim sends him a hurtful look, “I’m not doing anything Jay.”

“Oh? So, you’re not moving my ingredients around when I’m not looking?”

Tim shakes his head in denial “Uh no. Surely if I was moving things around you would have seen me leaning over the bowl to move them.”

“True, but with your-”

Tim cuts him off “Are you feeling okay Jay?” He leans forward and places the back of his hand on his brother’s head, “You’re not coming down with anything are you?”

Jason slaps his hands away looking offended “What? No. Tim what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m not doing anything. You’re the one that’s accusing me. You said not to touch anything, and I haven’t.”

Jason makes a humming sound but doesn’t say anything more, Tim knows he hasn’t fully let it go if anything by the look on his face is to go by but he’s momentarily letting it slide. He watches as Jason continues with his recipe, every now and again the man sends him dirty looks but as time goes on he sees his brother relax once more and goes back into that repeated cycle he was in earlier.

Tim debates on whether he’d be able to do it one more time without Jason fully noticing. The man seems to be relaxed once again and by the looks of it he’s nearly ready to be finishing up this current recipe. Tim takes the chance. He reaches out with his telekinesis and grabs the spoon that’s been sat next to the bowl the entire time. He slowly slides it along towards the other side of the bowl, he’s about to let it go when suddenly a hand is slamming down on it.

Tim startles and looks up to sees a furious Jason, “It is you, you little bastard!” His brother exclaims.

Tim lets out a yelp as he slides off the counter, narrowly missing getting a face full of flour. As soon as he’s on the floor Tim takes off in a sprint, making a get away from his angry older brother. From behind he can hear Jason coming after him.

Tim runs through the Manor and decides to seek safety from his own room on the next floor up, as he runs up the stairs he hears Jason yelling insults and threats behind him. As Tim gets to his room he slams the door shut and locks it. A few seconds later he hears the other man on the other side of the door. The door handle rattles but as Jason finds it locked he lets out a string curses.

“You’re an asshole Baby Bird and I will get my revenge.”

At that point Tim just cracks up, all the laughter he was holding in earlier all spills out. “Oh my god Jay you should have seen yourself!” He gets out between laughs “You were so confused!” It’s getting to the point where he’s struggling to breathe and now his cheeks are hurting.

“Whatever…” Jason mumbles clearly not happy with being teased. It only makes Tim laugh even harder. “As I said, I will get my revenge, so you better watch out Timbo because I’m coming for you.”

Tim just ends up laughing even harder, if that was even possible, as his brother walks away from his room. He clutches his sides and slides down his door and onto the floor. He knows that Jason will get his revenge one way or another because that man is not the type of person to let things go. Tim’s just going to have to be cautious around him from now on. At this moment Tim isn’t too bothered by that because teasing his brother was worth whatever vengeance the man will come up with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim trolls with his next victim.

He was tired and just wanted his bed. It was nearing 3 am and he had just gotten back from patrol but like always before he could go and retreat for the night he had to do a report. He could always just do it after he’s had some sleep, but it just makes more sense to do it while its fresh on his mind.

Tim slumps back into the chair feeling exhausted and he was only half way done, but he was distracted from the computer screen when a loud clanging rings out through the cave. Tim looks over to the source of the noise to see Bruce under the Batmobile. Despite it being 3 am the man was still up even though he didn’t go on patrol.

What had happened was that a few days ago Poison Ivy had escaped from Arkham and unleashed a new toxin within Gotham. Batman and Robin had to work quickly to defuse the situation but while doing so Batman was caught in the crossfire and was exposed to the new toxin. Thankfully Tim was able to create an antidote and use it on Bruce, which then allowed them to give it to the police to cure others who were unfortunate to be dosed with the toxin. From that incident Alfred had benched Bruce for three nights, though not happy about it Bruce complied to the elderly man's orders and stayed in while Tim went on patrol to make sure everything was back in order.

Tim watches Bruce for a while as he works. He’s been updating the Batmoblie for weeks now and being benched has just allowed him the time to work on it. Bruce rolls himself out from underneath the car to look in the tool box that’s been set to the side before grabbing something and then rolling back underneath the car.

He does a few times and as Tim watches him he’s reminded of Jason in the kitchen. It had only been a couple days since Tim teased his brother and the man is still yet to get his revenge. Tim’s practically been tiptoeing around the house just in case Jason had set up some sort of trap for him. He’s also been buying and hiding his own toiletries because he doesn’t want to find nair in his shampoo or something like that.

Tim knows that he shouldn’t do it. He really shouldn’t, especially not to Bruce but he can’t help it. Since Tim had found out that Bruce wasn’t kicking him out he and his adoptive father have grown closer over the last couple months. It’s become a father and son relationship he had wanted with his own father that he unfortunately never got (and never will).

From the chair he’s slouched in he wills up his powers with the energy he has left and stretches it out along the cave floor. Tim feels that warm sensation in his body as he uses his powers but at the same time he can feel the coolness of the cave floor as his powers stretch over it. Soon enough he feels the tool box in his telekinetic grasp, he slides his telekinesis underneath the box and begins to move it to the side slowly. Thankfully his powers mute any sounds the box would make at being dragged across the floor. Tim moves the box a couple feet from its original position before letting go.

He turns back to the computer and tries to focus on his unfinished report. He knows that Bruce will pick up what was going on a lot quicker than Jason, but Tim doesn’t mind, it’s just joking around at the end of the day and there’s no harm done. Even if he makes Bruce confused for half a second, he’d be happy.

A few seconds after he’d turned back to the computer Tim hears the wheels of the car creeper moving and then a few seconds after that the tool box being dragged back to its original position. Tim’s gutted he wasn’t able to see Bruce’s reaction, but he knew if he had been facing the man it would have made it way more obvious than it already is. He hears the car creeper rolling again and when he spins back around Bruce is once again under the car.

This time he moves the tool box a couple feet in the opposite direction to last time. Tim’s surprised about how easy he found it to move the box, it just proves how far he has come with his powers. It’s becoming more natural to use them now, though he certainly doesn’t want to start becoming reliant on them. He doesn’t use them on patrol, he’s keeping his promise he made to Bruce months ago. The only time he really uses them is when he trains with Kon at the Tower or when he desperately needs to use them on a mission, but even then he tries not to use them. He hadn’t needed powers before when he first started out as Robin and he doesn’t need them now years later.

But of course, now is the exception of using his powers outside of the cape, he’s just simply teasing family members. As he thought earlier, no harm is being done.

Tim turns back around to the computer and carries on with the report. Just like earlier he hears wheels moving as Bruce comes out from underneath the car. A few seconds later Tim can feel Bruce’s gaze on him, he doesn’t even need to look to know that the man is now looking at him, obviously making the connection on why the tool box is mysteriously moving around on its own. Tim tries his best to ignore it as he continues with the report but can’t help but smile as he hears the tool box being dragged back to its original position. After that he hears the wheels moving yet again as Bruce goes underneath the car.

Once more. He’ll do it once more then that’ll be it. Tim looks back and decides what to do for the last one. Making his mind up he extends his powers out and reaches the tool box, he begins to pull out different tools and placing them around the box all over the floor. He only does four tools before turning back round.

He hears the wheels moving once more and then the sound of the tools being placed back where they belong. Tim carries on smiling to himself.

After a couple minutes Tim realises that he never heard the car creeper moving. Frowning, he goes to turn around to see what Bruce was doing when suddenly a hand clamps down on his shoulder. Tim will deny to everyone that he made a high-pitched sound as he jumped. He looks up wide eyed to the hand’s owner where he finds Bruce smiling down at him, one eyebrow raised in amusement with the edges of his lips curved upwards.

“Uh…” Tim trails off dumbly, unsure on what to do.

“Getting a bit distracted are we Tim?” Bruce asks him obviously already knowing the answer, the hand still on Tim’s shoulder squeezes slightly before letting go.

Tim considers on trying to play it off like he did nothing and that the distraction was just a result of tiredness (which was true anyway) but he decides against considering this was Batman he was talking to. In the end he gives Bruce an awkward smile before turning back around to the computer, “Uh sorry…” he lets out sheepishly.

“Tim its okay, you did get me the first time and then it did take me a moment to understand what was going on.” Bruce lets out a laugh and Tim can’t help but smile. At least he got him even if it was only for a short period, “It’s good to see that your powers are coming along.”

Tim’s smile drops a bit, he still feels uneasy when talking about his powers with Bruce, he knows he’s accepted here in the Manor and within Gotham but the thoughts on Bruce kicking him out of Gotham still linger in the back of his mind. He knows that it won’t happen, but the thoughts are still there. “Uh yeah. Training with Kon is really helping. I’m in a lot more control now which I’m pleased about.” Tim keeps his eyes on the unfinished report to avoid Bruce’s gaze.

Bruce makes a noise in agreement, “Good, I’m glad. How you are getting on here?”

Tim slumps back into the chair feeling better now that they’ve moved onto a neutral topic. “It’s fine I’m halfway done now. Should be complete in 20 minutes, maybe less.” He tells his adoptive father.

When Bruce doesn’t make a comment Tim frowns and looks up at the man, he finds Bruce looking at him with concern. “What?”

“You look exhausted Tim, why don’t you go to bed and finish it later.”

Tim shakes his head, “Na I’m okay, I've got to finish this.”

“Tim.” Bruce says sternly.

“It’s okay Bruce, I’ll get this done then I’ll head to bed.” He tells the man who is now frowning at him. “Actually, some coffee would be real good right now…” He adds on as an afterthought.

“No coffee.” Bruce growls out, Tim’s starting to get the picture that he isn’t going to win here. “Would you like me to go get Alfred to make you go up stairs Tim? You know how he is about going to sleep after patrol.”

“I could say the same thing to you. What gives me the upper hand is that he was the one to bench you after all.” Tim quips back.

Bruce raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, “Do I have to remind you about what happened when you were last sleep deprived and over loaded on coffee?”

Tim frowns remembering that exact time months ago. He looks up Bruce and gives him a glare “That’s a low blow Bruce.”

Bruce remains in his position, “Maybe, maybe not. Are you going to go bed now or do I need to go get Alfred?” His tone is telling Tim that the man wasn’t bluffing.

Sighing in annoyance he gives in, he’s fighting a losing battle here, “Fine! Fine you win, I’ll go to bed.” He saves his report on the computer before setting the machine to sleep. As Tim moves away from the computer he pouts at Bruce, “You’re mean.”

Bruce simply goes back to looking amused, “Of course, Tim.” He reaches out as Tim passes him and ruffles his hair, “Goodnight.”

Tim swats his hands away “Night.” He then starts heading for the stairs.

As he reaches the bottom of the stairway he turns back around to see Bruce on the computer, Tim rolls his eyes if he wanted to go on it why didn’t see say so. It’s when he’s stepped onto the first step that he realises Bruce is stood up with the chair right behind him, getting another idea Tim stretches out his powers, that familiar warm sensation begins to run through his body, over to the computer chair, getting a hold of it in his telekinetic grip he pulls the chair away from Bruce.

He’s half way up the stairs when it happens, without realising the chair was no longer behind him Bruce starts to sit down. It was just at the last second he was able to catch himself from falling over completely. He grabs onto the computer desk and rights himself while looking back confused, Tim couldn’t help but laugh at what happened. He can’t believe that it actually worked! (In the back of his mind it proves that Bruce also needs to rest if something like that happened to catch him off guard.)

Tim ends up laughing even harder when he makes eye contact with Bruce from the stairs.

“Okay Tim, ha ha ha, very funny. Now go to bed.” Bruce tells him, though while looking stern and commanding Tim can see the tiniest smile forming on his lips.

Catching his breath Tim just waves at him and continues up the stairs, he’s unable to control some of the giggles that break through however.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tim stop it.”

“What I’m not doing anything.”

“I can see you moving my stuff around.”

“I’m bored!”

“Then go be bored somewhere else, I need to get this done.”

Tim pouts at Conner from across the table they were sat at. They were in Titan’s Tower in the kitchen, Conner had all his homework sprawled out over it, all his books, text books, pens and pencils. Conner was already in here when he came in and that was half an hour ago, Tim had simply sat down and watched Conner work on whatever he was doing. Just about 10 minutes ago Tim had reached borderline boredom and started to mess with Conner’s stuff with his telekinesis.

First thing he did was move his boyfriend’s stationary around. Where the easer was always on the left he moved it to the right and replaced it with the sharpener. Tim watched in great amusement as Conner tried to rub away his markings with a sharpener instead of an eraser. Conner apparently thought nothing of it, he simply frowned and then picked up the eraser to carry on with what he was doing.

The second thing he did was switch all the inks in Conner’s jel pens. Tim moved all the pens over to himself where he manually started to change them, in the blue tube he put in the pink ink, in the pink tube he put in the orange ink, in the orange tube he put in the green ink. He changed all of them and put them all back roughly from where he found them. Once again Tim watched Conner with amusement as he went to use the purple pen but it came out red instead. At that point Conner looked up at Tim and frowned, Tim just shrugged and pretended to be interested in one of the scattered papers in front of him.

Conner hadn’t said anything until just now when Tim was doing his third shenanigan to his boyfriend. Tim had started to turn the pages of the text book that Kon was copying from. Every time Kon looked back at the text book it would be on a different page to what he was working from. That’s when he snapped at Tim.

“Why are you doing homework anyway, you hardly ever do it and not only that why are you doing it at the Tower?” Tim questions him, while fiddling with a pen.

Kon just rolls his eyes, “Does it matter why I’m doing it? Also, you’re usually nagging at me to get it done, so why are you complaining that I’m doing it now?”

Tim just cocks an eyebrow at him, yes it was true that Tim tended to tell Kon to do his homework, but it was rare that Kon actually listens to him and does it, plus he didn’t even answer Tim’s questions.  “Ma threatened you, didn’t she?” Tim asks.

Conner gives him a wounded look, “Dude, she threatened to take away my Tower privileges and too double my chores. I don’t want that! I made a comprise with her, said that I’ll do all my homework at the Tower if she lets me go. She went for it so now I’m doing my work because if I don't do it she'll just know and you’re not helping what so ever!”

“Hmm, fair enough. How long you going to be?”

“Tim seriously! If you’re that bored go bug Cassie or Bart.”

Tim shakes his would, “Can’t, they’re both not in the Tower.”

“Don’t you have a case you could work on, or something.”

“No, after clearing up everything after Poison Ivy two days ago Gotham’s been quiet. I have no cases to do, Bruce is out doing League stuff, Dick’s in Bludhaven, Jason’s doing undercover work and Alfred kicked me out of the Manor therefore leaving me to annoy my wonderful boyfriend.”

He hears Kon let out an annoyed sound but the half Kryptonian doesn’t say anything as he’s gone back focusing on the books in front of him. A few minutes later Kon starts to look through his scattered papers clearly looking for something in particular. After going through the papers three times he lets out a curse.

“What you after?” Tim asks him.

“My biology text book, I can’t find it.” Kon tells him half distracted as he’s still looking through the papers. He suddenly stops and gives Tim a look, “Where is it?”

Tim frowns, “I didn’t take it.”

“Bullshit Tim where is it.” Kon accuses.

Tim starts to get defensive, “I didn’t take it asshole. You probably left it in your room.”

Kon glares at him and starts to get up from the table. “I will go check my room but if I find that its here on the table when I get along I will not be happy.”

Tim just rolls his eyes at Kon’s attempt to be intimidating. Without any more words Kon leaves the kitchen. Tim looks over Kon’s stuff and gets another idea, he gets up and walks around to the other side looking at what Kon was working in. He was working in his history book, why he needed his biology text book Tim doesn’t know, he looks around and finds another book and recognises it as a psychology book. Using his powers Tim keeps everything in place as he swaps over the two around so it was like Kon was working on psychology instead of history, his powers just made sure everything else stayed in place so it doesn’t look like it’s been tampered with.

Satisfied Tim walks back around to the other side of the table and sits down, his fingers still tingling from where he used his powers. It was just seconds later that he hears Conner’s voice calling out to him, “Tim you were right the book was in my room because I was an idiot and left it there.” Kon walks in and shows Tim the found text book. “I apologise it was just that you were messing with my stuff, so I assumed to took something.”

Tim gives a small smile as the other teenager sits down, “No worries, though you said ask next time instead of just accusing.”

Conner smiles and rolls his eyes, “Yes mother.”

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence as Conner goes back to working and Tim just hanging around. Tim wonders about how long it will take his boyfriend to notice that the books have been swapped around.

It’s a good five minutes until Kon notices the change and that’s only because he started to flick through the previous pages looking for some specific notes. Tim watches a frown appear on Conner’s face when the realisation settles in that he’s been working in the wrong book. Tim stifles his laughter as Conner flips the book over to the front cover and confirms it.

Conner looks up and glares at him “You little bastard!”  Tim lets out his laugh as Conner starts to stand up. “Okay, that’s it!”

Tim sobers up quickly when he sees Kon starting to walk around the table towards him, making a quick decision Tim scrambles off the table and starts to sprint away. He hears Conner chasing him. Not having a specific destination Tim runs into the TV room and stands behind one of the couches, he turns as Conner enters the room. They stand looking at one another at opposite sides of the room with the couch being the barrier between them.

Getting an idea Tim wills up his powers and stretches it over the couch and around one of the cushions. In a quick motion Tim sends the cushion towards Conner and picks up the other cushion beside it with his hands and throws that one at Conner as well. Tim is then moving around the couch towards the other room’s exit. He knows that the cushions won’t do any impact, they may gain him two seconds but its better than nothing.

As Tim reaches the door there’s an arm wrapping around his waist lifting him up off the ground. He yelps at the sudden motion, “Conner put me down!”

Conner doesn’t say anything as he simply carries Tim like he’s a sack of potatoes over the couch, he dumps Tim down onto it before climbing on top of him with his knees placed next to Tim’s hips and his hands pinning Tim’s own above his head. Tim squirms in his position but is quick to recognise that he isn’t breaking free that easily. Tim wills up his powers once again and spreads it over his body and starts trying to push Kon off him.

He starts to feel the meta’s grip loosen on his hands as Tim continues to pull at them with his TK and slowly Kon starts to release his hands when suddenly he feels a pressure coming down on top of his TK. The pressure builds greatly and Tim’s having a hard time pushing against it, it begins to advance on him and it forces him to draw back his powers. As Tim reels in his own aura another warm sensation runs over his body and he can feel it restricting his movements.

It’s Conner’s own telekinesis.

Of course Kon is still a lot stronger in the powers area than Tim, so it wasn’t hard to defeat him. It felt weird to have Kon’s own aura pressing against his own though, that’s the first time that’s ever happened, Tim will have to get them to do it again at some point. Giving up Tim stills his movements completely and looks up at Kon who is looking down and grinning widely at him.

“Okay, okay. You win. Let me go now please.” Tim says to him.

Kon doesn’t stop grinning, “Oh Timmy, you think I’m just going to let you go? After everything you did to me in the kitchen?” He teases, there’s a glint in his eyes that gets Tim’s heart beating faster, “You wanted my attention, now you got it don’t you want it?”

Tim chooses not to comment.

Conner leans down and presses a light kiss to Tim’s lips before pressing harder, Tim immediately responds by opening his mouth and giving Kon full access. They kiss heatedly for a couple minutes before Tim pulls back, “I don’t think the Titan’s would approve of us for making out on the couch.”

Kon frowns at him and shrugs his shoulders, “I’m sure they’ve done worse things than kissing on this couch before we were even Titan’s Tim.” Tim gives him a look which Conner just groans at, “Fine okay! Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Tim cocks his head to the side, “But don’t you have homework to do?”

Kon just smacks him with a cushion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened to this chapter, it turned out a lot different to how I planned for it too but hey ho things happen...  
> I know this chapter isn't my best work, I do apologise for that but I just wanted to post it as it is because I have been working on it for a few days but it didn't seem to be going the way I wanted it to. For some reason the ideas I originally had for this short story are turning different to how I wanted them but I'm going along with it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you for the kudos they are appreciated, stay tuned for the next chapter (which will hopefully be better) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tim was down in the cave creating some new weapons to go in his belt when Jason causally strolls down the stairs. Tim instantly tenses up and watches his brother like a hawk, Jason has yet still to get the revenge he promised Tim when Tim messed with him in the kitchen days ago. Tim just hopes that Jason hasn’t come down to fulfil his promise because he still has no idea what the man has planned.

Tim was surprised when Jason suddenly groans and complains instead, “Damn it Tim, you took the best place to work at.” Well that’s better than some evil revenge plot he’s planning to do at some point.

Smirking Tim retorts, “First come first served Jason.” The table Tim was working at was the biggest in the cave, it was wide and long which allows plenty of room to spread their stuff. Plus it has the second best chair in the cave, the first being the computer chair. 

Jason mutters unhappily under his breath as he wonders around the cave collecting different items and putting them all on the adjacent table to Tim. With narrowed eyes, Tim watches Jason’s every move because he doesn’t trust Jason’s innocent act.

Jason comments on Tim’s staring as he’s settling down at the table after collecting everything he apparently needs. He waves Tim off, “Relax Baby Bird, I’m not out to get you today. I need to fix my helmet, it got damaged in that undercover case I just finished.”

Tim relaxes just a notch and goes back to focusing on his own projects, but he steals glances at Jason every now and again just to be sure.

After that the two of them work in peace for half an hour until a third occupant decides to join them. Loud footsteps can be heard coming from the stairs along with a chipper voice, “Hello birdies!”

Tim shares a look with Jason upon hearing the voice, _well there goes the peace and quiet._ They both watch as Dick practically skips down the stairs and as he stops at the bottom to take in the scene before him. Tim can’t help but smirk as Dick’s eyes land on him and as the eldest brother deflates, “Aw Timmy, you got the best spot.” He whines dramatically.

“The early bird gets the worm Dick.” Tim tells him smugly.

Dick says nothing as he wonders over to Tim, he grabs him and puts him in a headlock and ruffles his hair. “I’m guessing that’s exactly what you claim to be then huh little brother.”

Tim lets out a sound of protest and manages to get free of Dick’s hold. Reaching up and fixing his hair he mildly glares at Dick, “That’s exactly what I am.”

“Guess I’ll work over here then…” Dick comments as he goes over to the smallest table in the room which is located opposite Jason on the other side of the room.

“Do it quietly while you’re at it.” Jason quips from his table, he’s now turned his attention back to his helmet.

Tim just shakes his head as he watches Dick stick his tongue out at Jason as he wonders over to the table. The cave once again falls silent as the three of them work on their own projects. By now Tim has stopped glancing over at Jason, finally believing that he isn’t out to get him at that current moment.

An hour or two goes by and Tim is finishing up the last of his weapons that he’s created, he can’t wait to try them out on patrol or even on some missions with the Titan’s, they are only prototypes but he wants to see how well they work. As he looks up from his table he sees Dick leaning over Jason’s table to grab something before heading back to his own table and uses whatever he claimed. Tim’s aware that his older brother’s have been doing this for a good half hour, one will go to the other to grab something and take it back to their own table then minutes later it would happen again but the other way around.

Tim hadn’t been paying much attention to them as they weren’t bothering him at all but seeing Dick leaning over Jason he suddenly got an idea. One he probably shouldn’t do, just like the rest of his ideas over the last week, but then again when has that stopped him? It will backfire on him in one way or another but if he gets some kicks out of it, it will be worth it. He also remembers that Kon had offered him a place to stay at the farm if he ever wants to get away, after this he might take up that offer.

He makes himself look busy as he waits for one of his brothers to move, sure enough a couple minutes later Jason is climbing out of his seat and is heading over to Dick’s table. Tim knows he doesn’t have long, so he stretches his hand underneath the table and wills up his powers.

The tingling sensation travels through his body to his hands before it settles at his palm. He stretches out the power towards the middle of the cave and directs it over to Dick’s table while being careful not to touch Dick or Jason. He lets it hover there as Jason bends over and grabs something, as soon as he’s grabbed it he starts to straighten up and once he’s up right Tim moulds his powers into a hand shaped before latching onto Dick’s hair and giving it a good yank.

Tim draws his powers back and watches the result.

Dick’s lets out a yelp as his head jerks back, his hand goes to rub where the hair got yanked, “Jason!” He snaps, “What the hell was that for?”

Jason, who was still standing next to him, gives him a look “I didn’t do anything.” He answers.

“Why are you lying, you literally just pulled my hair.”

“I’m not lying! I didn’t do anything Dickhead.” Jason argues back now starting to move away. Dick scowls at Jason’s back but doesn’t accuse him anymore, he simply goes back to his work.

From where he’s sat Tim frowns, he expected something bigger to come from that. Though it was interesting to see that Jason didn’t put up much of a fight to defend himself, maybe he’s just too tired to be dealing with shit right now.

This time it takes longer for one of his brothers to move, almost ten minutes. Opposite to last time, Dick is the one getting up and heading over to Jason’s table. As the eldest reaches the table Tim once again brings up his powers and stretches them out towards them. As Dick straightens up with his chosen item in one hand, Tim jabs his telekinesis into Jason’s side. Tim quickly draws back his powers and once again watches the aftermath play out in front of him.

Jason violently jumps as Tim jabbed him in the side and because of his reaction Dick also jumps at the sudden movement and starts to look at the middle child with concern. Jason is instantly on his feet and is glaring at Dick, “What the fuck Dick? You know I hate being jabbed in my sides.”

Dick’s concerned look disappears and is replaced with a glare of his own, “I didn’t do anything Jason.”

“Bullshit.”

“I didn’t.”

“Now who’s the one lying?”

“Well it isn’t me because I didn’t do anything.”

The two continue to glare at one another for a while until Dick breaks it and wonders back over to his own table. Jason simply sits back down and continues to work on his helmet.

During the heated conversation (if you can even call it that) Tim had made sure to keep his head down so his brothers attention doesn’t get drawn to him. As he looks down at the table Tim couldn’t help but smile. That was a better reaction than the previous one. He’s now noticing that the atmosphere around them has changed, where it was all calm and relaxed, it's now thick with tension.

At this point anyone who has any brain cells would stop and just let the moment defuse on its own, but instead Tim decides to add more fuel to the fire. It’s also at this point that Tim decides he has a death wish because he’s certain he won’t be coming back from this all in one piece.

Its another 15 minutes until one of his brothers move to the other side of the room. Once again it’s Dick moving over to Jason. Tim watches with amusement as Jason puts down what he’s doing to glare at Dick the entire time he’s there. Of course, with this happening Tim can’t do anything to Jason as he’s keeping his eyes on Dick, doing something will be putting a bigger target over Tim’s head and he wants to drag this out for as long as he can.

In the end Tim does end up doing something to Jason and that happens to be slapping the second eldest across the back of his head as Dick turns away from Jason and as Jason reverts his eyes back to the table.

Jason abruptly stands up which causes the chair to fall over, he turns around to face Dick who is looking back at him with narrowed eyes, “Dick this is the last warning I’m giving you before I blow up. Do. Not. Touch. Me. Again.” Jason sneers out.

Suddenly Tim is over come with laughter and lets out a noise from where he’s sat. Having seconds to be horrified, he quickly covers it up with fake coughing. He quickly tries to sober himself up and when he feels like he has himself under control he sits back up and looks at his brothers who are looking at him with twin expressions of ferocity and concern. Tim puts his hands up “I’m good, sorry.” He coughs a couple more times for good measure.

Tim’s unexpected interruption breaks some of the tension in the room. Jason and Dick level each other with one more glare before going back to doing what they were doing.

 _Dammit,_ Tim thinks to himself, _way to ruin it._

The cave goes quiet and once again the tension in the air is thick. Tim looks at his brothers and wonders why they haven’t blown up at him yet. As former protégés of the world’s greatest detective they aren’t being very intelligent. Well, Tim can’t exactly argue that he’s being intelligent at this moment either and he’s the _current_ protégé of the world’s greatest detective, but the two former boy wonders are being even more clueless than he is. If Tim’s being honest he’s surprised his game has gone on for as long as it has but he guesses he has Jason’s and Dick’s anger to thank for that, the emotion of rage is clearly clouding their ability to think straight but even so they're both usually more controlled than this. Tim has no clue to why they are acting as they are.

They’re both morons, that’s why.

Seriously, why would you keep going over to the person who is pissing you off? That doesn’t achieve anything other than more annoyance and more tension.

Tim’s next opportunity to mess with his brothers doesn’t come until at least an hour later when one of them is moves again. This time its Jason going over to Dick. Tim watches as Dick tenses up at Jason’s presence next to him and he can’t help but snicker at his brothers. They were so easy to wind up sometimes, it’s hilarious.

_Once more. One more time, then I’ll get going._

Jason’s leaning over the table with one arm stretched out grabbing whatever he was getting and the other was just behind his back. As Jason was stood right next to Dick, the arm behind his back was just out of Dick’s sight and this gives Tim his final idea on what to do.

For the final time Tim extends his powers out over to the table and this time he forms his telekinesis into a hand shape. He lightly rests his telekinetic hand on Dick’s lower back, he instantly feels Dick tense up underneath it. Tim slowly applies more pressure on it and starts to rub small circles into his back. Jason starts to move away from the table so in a quick movement Tim runs his telekinetic hand up Dick’s back, the invisible fingers he’s creating drag up his t-shirt up his back and expose his lower back's skin.

It’s when Tim pulls his powers away that Dick reacts. By then Jason had moved a couple steps away but that doesn’t stop Dick from launching up out of his chair and pushing Jason, “What the fuck Jason! You complain about me touching you but then you go and fucking do that! What the fuck.”

From the violent shove, Jason corrects himself and turns to face Dick and in a quick movement he shoves Dick back. Tim didn’t really have the time to process what was going on because suddenly they were wrestling on the ground trying to out do each other. There were loose limbs flying everywhere and it’s certain that both of them will be sporting bruises later on.

For a brief moment Tim wonders that it was an extremely bad idea egging them on to each other and that maybe he really ought to break up the fight between them. It only takes a few seconds to decide what he’s going to do and that is leaving his brothers to work it out between themselves. While they wrestle on the ground Tim starts to pack up his stuff from the table, maybe he could slide out of the cave before they remember that he’s there.

“I haven’t touched you at all today Dickhead! You’re the one that keeps lashing out at me.” Jason yells out, then he’s grunting from a punch that connected with his stomach.

Dick lets out his own grunt as Jason’s booted foot connects with his shoulder, “Bullshit, I have been feeling you touching me every time you have come over to my table. I haven’t done anything to you!”

“Well that’s some top-notch hypocrisy there DIcktard, I have felt you touching me every time you come over to my table. I haven’t touched you once.”

“Right because I’m going to believe that? What do you want me to believe that it just happened to be some invisible force touching me…?”

Dick trails off into silence and instantly the fighting stops. After hearing no more noise from his brothers Tim momentarily freezes, _shit. Shit shit shit._ Tim hurries to pick up the remaining of his stuff and once its in his hands he starts to move over to the stairs, hoping to slip by the two eldest.

“Oh Timmy…”

No luck.

Tim stops in his tracks, just half way to the stairs. Dreading the next few moments Tim slowly turns around to face his brothers who were now getting up off the floor. They’re looking at him with twin expressions of anger. Tim internally winces, _oh no._

Tim smiles sheepishly, “You guys finished wrestling now? Who won?”

They weren’t impressed. Dick is staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and anger while standing with his arms crossed over his chest and Jason is just down right glaring at him with his fists clenched at his sides.

“Baby Bird, I take back what I said earlier. You have 3 seconds to run.”

By the time it sinks in what Jason said, the man is already advancing towards him. In a panic, Tim grabs one of his prototype weapons he made earlier and launches it at Jason’s feet. Hoping that it keeps him distracted for long enough Tim bolts for the stairs. He’s mildly aware of Jason cursing at him but he’s too busy trying to not trip up the stairs to pay full attention to what was going on down on the cave floor.

Tim makes it out of the cave and heads for his room. He needs to think of something and he needs to do it fast. The farm. He’ll be safe from his brothers at the farm, at least for a little while. In frantic movements Tim starts to chuck things into a rucksack, mostly just some clothes and his laptop. He starts fumbling with his phone to bring up his boyfriend’s number. Three rings in the meta picks up.

“What’s up?”

“You need to come pick me up from the Manor. Like right now.” Tim tells him urgently. In the distance he can hear Jason shouting and cursing. Tim moves to his door and locks it.

“What’s wrong? You in danger or something?”

“Yes. my brother’s, namely Jason, are about to murder me and I need to escape before he can do that.”

“Why, what did you do?”

“Just get your ass here Conner, my life is in danger!”

“Yeah sure, okay man." Tim can easily imagine Conner rolling his eyes, "Anyway, chill, I’m half way there now.”

Tim hangs up and shoulders his rucksack, that’s when the banging on his door starts. A constant pounding and rattling of the door lock takes place only to be broken up by cursing or yelling, “Baby Bird you better open this good damn door, I am not letting you get away this time.”

Ignoring it Tim goes to his window and opens it wide, he scans the sky for Kon but the half Kryptonian is nowhere to be seen yet.

“I am giving you 10 seconds to open this door by your own free will, if its not open I’m forcing my way in.” Jason threatens.

“A little bit over the top don’t you think Jace?” He hears Dick ask, “Alfred won’t be happy about the door.”

Well at least one of them is currently level headed. Tim looks pleading to the sky knowing there isn’t much time until Jason makes good on his threat.

“5 seconds Timothy.”

Tim is constantly looking between the door and the sky.

“3 seconds.”

“2.”

“1.”

Kon arrives just then. Before Tim could even think about it, and even before Kon reaches his window, he’s climbing on his window sill and jumping into the air towards the flying meta. Behind him he hears the door being forced open and an angry Jason cursing. Strong arms wrap around him and stop his decent in the air

“Tim! Jesus Christ warn a guy next time you jump out of a window.”

“Just go Kon, like right now. GO!”

Tim watches Kon hesitate, Kon’s attention is on Jason who has now reached his window and is yelling at them to get their asses back there. Tim shoves Kon to get his attention again, thankfully he gets the hint and takes off the way he just came with Tim wrapped up tightly in his arms.

Tim looks back at Jason who is still raging at the window. Yeah, he’s totally just dug up his own grave. He wonders how long he’ll last at the farm before he’s called back to Gotham. He looks up at Kon, “Thank you for getting me.”

Conner looks down at him giving him a curious look, “You owe me an explanation of the fuck was going on.”

“I will, once we’re away I’ll tell you. Promise.” Tim reaches up and presses a light kiss to his cheek. “Let’s just say when I go back, I’ll be getting sent to an early grave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't think up of a decent scenario with just Tim and Dick, but this idea popped up and I couldn't help but write it. If someone has a suggestion to what I could do with Tim and Dick I'd be happy to hear it and try to do something with it. 
> 
> I hope everyone understood about what was going on in this chapter and I know that the guys in this were a little OOC so apologises for that.  
> Either way this chapter was fun to write, especially the second half of it and I hope you guys enjoyed it despite it being a little bit of a mess. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. A lot of different things have been going on and I've been working on other bits and bobs while having a writer's block for this chapter.
> 
> Right now it's late and I'm tired but I wanted to get this up and posted as I had finished it earlier today. Thank you for your patience and I hope everyone enjoys it :D

He lasted 9 days at the farm until he got called back to Gotham. He tried to convince Bruce to let him have more time away from the Manor but his adoptive father had been adamant and it got worse when he brought Alfred into the picture, so in the end Tim had no choice but to go home.

It’s not like he’s been able to relax while being away. He had been a paranoid freak, always looking over his shoulder, always checking the room out before settling down, he didn’t even sleep for the first two nights at the farm just because he couldn’t relax enough to let his guard down. In the end he ended up sharing Conner’s bed, having his boyfriend right next to him helped ease his mind just a little and enough to allow him to sleep. Kon had snapped at him more than once during his stay about how ridiculous he was being. He couldn’t help it! The paranoia that Jason and Dick are going to do something to him was just constantly trapping him and he couldn’t let it go.

During the night of the ninth day he got a phone call from Bruce demanding his return to Gotham. Now Tim is in Conner’s arms flying back to Gotham. To say that Tim is nervous would be an understatement, he’s petrified. He doesn’t really know why either, they’re his brothers, they won’t kill him or cause him any life threating injuries when they get their revenge. Maybe the reason he’s scared is because he doesn’t know what they’re up to? Fear of the unknown perhaps?

“Dude would you stop shaking. Seriously, why are you so nervous?” He hears Conner ask.

Tim lifts his head up from where it was resting against Conner’s neck and gives him a sheepish smile, “Sorry, I can’t help. I’m just… nervous.”

Kon cocks an eyebrow at him before turning away, “Your heart is literally going a mile a minute, your shaking like crazy, are you sure it’s a wise idea going back if you’re this nervous?”

Tim feels Kon squeeze him lightly, and he lets out a long sigh, “I have to go back at some point.”

“Want me to stay?”

Tim shakes his head, “No it’s okay.”

The Manor comes into view and too soon for Tim’s liking and then Kon is hovering outside his bedroom window. Going through all the security Tim climbs in the window and takes caution as he enters the room. A quick scan with his eyes show that everything seems to be order and nothing is too out of place and the bedroom door is shut. Tim turns back to Kon, “Thanks Kon, I’ll see you soon okay.”

Conner doesn’t say anything for a while as he studies Tim, then he’s leaning on the window towards him, “If anything majorly bad happens shout my name and I’ll come over.”

Tim leans towards him and cups his face, “Thank you but I’ll be fine. Hopefully.” He leans in and gives Kon a kiss which is immediately returned. Pulling away Tim lets Conner go, “I’ll see you later.”

Kon gives him a salute before turning around and disappearing into the air. Letting out another sigh Tim closes the window and turns back to his room, once again scanning it. Deeming it safe he steps further into it and places his bag on the bed, he looks at his phone for the time and sees that its nearing mid-day. That means Alfred will most likely be in the kitchen, Bruce will be either at WE or in his study, Dick may be in Bludhaven (if he’s lucky) and Jason… he has no idea where Jason could be.

He decides to go visit the kitchen to see if Alfred was there, it gives him a place to go and if his brothers are around they wouldn’t try anything while the elderly butler was present. Tim could use him as a human shield so to speak, maybe he could try and make Bruce a human shield when he’s around too.

Tim takes care when opening his bedroom door, peeking through the gap to see if anything is on the other side, thankfully there isn’t, and looking further through the door it appears to be that nothing else is in the hallway just outside his bedroom either. Opening the door fully Tim raises his telekinetic shield around him, just like it’s another layer of skin. Over the last few days Kon had been working with him to perfect it, it’s still not perfect but it’s definitely stronger than what it was and hopefully it does the trick of protecting him from whatever his brothers have planned.

He starts to make his way down the hallway towards the staircase. He doesn’t see any signs of anything out of the ordinary along his travels and it makes him wonder if Jason or Dick know that he’s come back today. He gets to the stairs with no hassle and starts to descend them, it’s when he gets halfway that everything changes.

Dick appears at the bottom of the steps. He simply strolls up to the last step and stops and is then looking up at Tim with a smile that makes him feel uneasy. Tim sees that Dick’s posture is relaxed but both hands are behind his back and Tim is sure that he must be hiding something behind him. With Dick giving him that innocent looking, but not innocent, smile which is making feel super uneasy Tim just simply turns around on the step and starts to ascend back up the stairs away from Dick.

Turning to look at the top of the stairs Tim freezes to what he sees. Jason is now standing there looking at him with a smile which is similar to Dick’s. It makes him feel even more disturbed than before. Jason’s posture is also relaxed and he also seems to be hiding something behind his back. Tim turns on the stairs and glances back down at Dick, to see that he hasn’t moved, then back up at Jason.

He’s trapped.

They’ve trapped him on the stairs. _Shit. Shit, shit shit…._ What is he going to do? There’s no way he can jump over the banister as he’s too high up, also Dick would be right there when he landed anyway. He’s going to have to fight through one of them and then run. But the question is which one? He’s at the disadvantage of not knowing what’s behind their backs and the fact he’s trapped in the middle of the stairs. He has the disadvantage of Jason as he’s lower, and if he falls it’ll be painful as he would fall down the stairs, however he has a slight advantage over Dick as he’s higher up.

“Hey Baby Bird. Have a nice time with the Superboyfriend?” Jason asks.

Tim doesn’t answer as he continuously looks between the two. It’s when Jason takes a stride forward onto the first step that Tim makes his decision. He twists around and starts to head down the stairs towards the eldest. As he nears the bottom he wills up his powers and unleashes a telekinetic blast at Dick, not strong enough to harm him but just enough to knock him off balance.

Dick gets shoved to the side and Tim runs down the rest of the stairs. He’s then sprinting down the hallway, he doesn’t get very far when something suddenly wraps around his legs and brings him to a sudden halt. The momentum carries on however and Tim ends up falling over.

He hits the ground hard but doesn’t pay much attention to it as he twists and turns to see what had caused him to stop running. Getting a good look he sees that his legs have been tied together with some bolas they have down in the cave. Tim starts to tug the string away with his hands while trying to unravel it with his telekinesis.

Tim looks up to see both his bothers now approaching him at a slow pace, as if they were taking a stroll through the park or something. Tim tugs harder at the strings but it doesn’t give and his brothers are getting closer by the second. Giving up he starts to scramble backwards away from them.

That’s when Dick surges forward and grabs Tim’s ankle, “Ah, ah, ah. Can’t have you getting away from us this time can we Timmy.” Dick’s then dragging Tim across the floor towards him.

Tim squirms as much as he can in the grip, he twists and turns trying to get loose but with his legs tied tightly together there isn’t a lot he can do. Seeing as he isn’t getting out that way, he once again blasts Dick away from him. The eldest disappears off to the side, his grip on Tim’s ankle vanishes at the same time.

“Right let’s do something about those goddamn powers of yours shall we Timbo?”

Before he can register what’s going on, Jason is suddenly straddling him and is trying to grab him arms. Tim goes to blast Jason off him but as he holds his hands out in front of him Jason is there grabbing hold of his wrists and is locking something around them which then locks his arms together. After a moment Tim realises that they’re handcuffs and for some reason they look really familiar.

They aren’t normal handcuffs, these are bulkier than normal ones and are full of tech. It takes him another moment but he soon realises why they look familiar, it’s because he _made_ those handcuffs. After working that out Tim becomes aware of the tingling sensation running through his body, he feels it fighting his own power inside of himself, he feels it overpowering his own powers to the point where he couldn’t will them up anymore.

_Inhibitor handcuffs. Damn it._

Tim tries to will up his powers but each time he feels the resistance the handcuffs are providing, he can’t use his powers. It’s a weird feeling, it’s like he’s just been stripped from his clothes and left naked. Granted that he hasn’t had powers for long but it’s just then how much he realised he’s gotten used the power in his body, to have it suddenly taken away is pretty shocking.

_Is this what all meta’s feel like when their powers are taken from them? If it is, it sucks._

Tim’s snapped back to the situation at hand when his brother starts speaking. “Well, there’s that problem solved. Not so powerful without your powers are ya Timmy?” Jason is smirking down at him and it just causes Tim to sneer at him.

Jason lets out a laugh as he reaches forward and captures Tim’s chin, “You’re cute Baby Bird but as promised it’s time to get some revenge.”

“Would an apology be enough?” Tim asks. Of course he knows the answer already but he wanted to ask anyway. Jason just gives him a look and Tim just shrugs, “It was worth a shot.”

Jason grabs Tim’s hands and presses a button on the cuffs which causes them to split apart, but still connected to each wrist, and before he knew what was happening he was being flipped onto his front and his arms getting forced behind his back. He hears the cuffs connecting behind him and once again his arms are locked together. He squirms in his place but its useless, his legs are still bounded together with the bolas, his wrists are cuffed together behind his back and Jason is practically sitting on him. He doesn’t have any weapons on him, _such a stupid move Tim, well done dumbass_ , and his powers aren’t working. He’s screwed.

Tim feels a hand running through his hair and then Jason asking, “What shall we do with him Dick?”

Tim tries to shake off Jason’s hand, “Stop the bullshit, I know you already have things planned so just fucking do them.” He snaps at them, though he kind of regrets his words straight after they leave his mouth.

No words are spoken as Tim was suddenly picked up of the ground and thrown over a shoulder. Tim quickly adjusts to being upside down and works out that Dick is the one to pick him up. Tim feels his heart beating much faster as they start to work their way through the Manor, Tim recognises the route that they’re walking and works out at they’re heading for the cave.

“Come on guys this is a little ridiculous. Can’t we talk this out?” He gets no answer from either of his brothers. Trying a different tactic, he suddenly screams out, “ALFRED! BRUCE! HELP ME!” Before he could scream again there’s a hand clamping over his mouth.

“Nice try Baby Bird but no one is else is in. Alfred is running multiple errands and won’t be back until this evening and Bruce has 3 different meetings to attend to today. No one is going to save you.”

The hand leaves his mouth and Tim really considers calling out for Kon.

“Oh, and just to let you know both Dick and I are carrying a lump of Kryptonite, so unless you want to hurt your precious boyfriend I wouldn’t call him for help.”

Tim can't tell if Jason is being serious or not about the kryptonite, but he doesn’t want to chance it either way, so there goes his last hope of redemption.

Before he knows it, they’re descending the stairs and into the cave. Dick starts walking towards the mats laid out on the floor while Jason walks off in another direction. They get to the mats and Dick lowers Tim onto the floor, “Dick please, this is ridiculous.”

Dick looks at Tim with an amused smile, “Not this time Timmy.” Is all he says.

Tim sends him a glare before starting to squirm around on the floor. Dick had placed him on his front, so he rolls onto his back and sits up. Tim doesn’t bother trying to escape any more, the bolas are wrapped tightly around his calves offering no room for movement and his hands are cuffed together with cuffs _he_ made and he remembers making them unbreakable and only able to be unlocked from whoever has the electronic key that operates them, he did his job a little too well.

A minute later Jason comes strolling towards them with a smile plastered on his face and Tim glares at him the whole time. Jason stops in front of him and crouches down for their eye level, and his bother pins him a serious look, “This is what’s going to happen, I can say that it won’t go on for long but long enough just to get the message through to you Timbo. Firstly, I will have my way with you and then Dick will have his way with you and then you’re free to go. Just like that.”

Tim carries on glaring, “There is no way that it’s that simple.”

“If you don’t believe me then you’ll just have to wait and see.” Jason straightens back up and pulls out a black box from one of his pockets, and waves it towards Tim, “This is what I’ll be doing to you.”

Tim frowns looking at the box, it seems to be nothing special and its something he doesn’t recognise. It isn’t until Jason apparently turns it on that he realises what it really is. A sharp crackle breaks through the cave and a sinister smile appears on Jason’s face and Tim freezes, a taser, Jason has a taser.

Tim starts to rapidly shake his head, “No way. Not a chance in hell am I letting you poke me with a taser.”

Jason smiles wider and starts advancing towards him, Tim immediately starts to scoot backwards away from him, it was an awkward shuffle backwards as he had none of his limbs to assist him in his retreat. Tim merely gets inches away before he’s bumping into something, he looks up to find Dick grinning down at him, “Going somewhere?”

Tim goes to answer but a hand gripping his ankle grabs his attention instead. Much like Dick had done earlier, Jason drags Tim towards him and proceeds to straddle him. Tim arches and twists his hips and torso, but Jason’s weight is just a bit too much for him to throw off.

There was another loud crackle as Jason once again turns the taser on, Tim flinches at the closeness of it. It’s not like he hasn’t been tasered before, because he has, it’s just he’d rather not repeat the experience of it.

Jason brings the taser right in front of Tim’s face and flicks it on. Tim flinches once again as a loud crackle sounds out right in front of him. The taser is taken away from his view and pressed against different parts of his body.

“Hmmm, what area shall we go first? Arm? Leg? What about the hip? Wanna decide Timbo?”

Tim says nothing and only glares up at Jason. After a few seconds Jason just shrugs and jams the taser against his upper arm and turns it on. Tim yelps as the shock travels through his body, subconsciously he arches and tries to twist away from the taser but Jason’s hold on him prevents him from doing so. A second later Jason moves the device away and the shock goes away with it.

After that Tim can feel his body shaking slightly from the shock of it and he can feel his heart beating like crazy, he grits his teeth and tries to get his breathing steady. It’s not the worst tasering he’s ever had as he’s been tasered with one a lot stronger than what that was.

“Asshole.” He spits out at Jason.

Jason for his part just looks amused, Tim’s pretty sure he’s enjoying this way more than he should be. “So, what lesson are we learning from this Baby Bird?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Jason gives Tim a fake disappointed look, “Sorry, that wasn’t the answer I was looking for.” He fiddles with the taser and turns it on once again, this time it seems so much louder than before.

Without warning Jason jams the taser against his left thigh and turns it on. This time Tim shouts as the shock hits him, traveling through his body making him seize up and subconsciously trying to get away from it. From above him he can hear Jason laughing.

Once again after the taser has been removed Tim can feel his body shaking and his heart beating rapidly, he twitches a few times and tries to get Jason off him, but his brother doesn’t move.

“I’ll ask you again, what are we learning from this?”

Tim opts for staying quiet this time, trying to not give Jason anymore satisfaction than he’s already got. He takes a moment to look over at Dick, who’s sat just over to the left on the mats, to see him torn between looking amused and concerned. Tim’s attention is back on Jason when he hears another crackle sound out, this one sounding even louder than before.

“Last chance Tim, what’s the lesson we’re learning here?”

“That you’re an asshole and probably a masochist.” Tim shoots at him. He sees Jason pause for a moment, clearly caught off guard. Tim smirks pleased with himself, however that smirk is instantly wiped off his face when Jason slams the taser into his right pectoral muscle. Unlike the last two times, this time Tim cries out loudly as the shock goes through him. Jason removes the taser and Tim can feel a buzz lingering in his body moments after. That one was the closet to what he has been tasered with before and once again Tim can clarify, that he does not like being tasered.  

“Ready to give in yet?” Jason asks smugly from above him.

Instead of answering Tim stays quiet, trying to get his breathing even and slow his heart rate down, however when Jason turns the taser on again and the crackle sounds out, Tim gives in and starts to babble, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry! Please, I’m sorry. I won’t mess with you anymore. Jesus Jason I’m sorry please no more!” He looks up at Jason with wide pleading eyes.

Jason stares at him for a while like he’s considering his options, then after what seemed like hours his brother moves and gets off him. Tim sighs in relief but then feels his heart stop when he hears Jason say, “All yours Dick.”

Tim doesn’t get the chance to do or even say anything before Dick is straddling him just like Jason had done. Tim’s happy to find that Dick’s hands are empty, but dread fills him because _Dick’s hands are empty._ Tim looks up at him with pleading eyes, he has no idea what his eldest brother has planned but by that smile he’s wearing it’s going to be something that Tim hates. “Now Timmy, a little birdie told me something pretty interesting the other day.”

Tim’s pleading look turns into a baffled look, completely unsure about what Dick was going on about. The eldest carries on grinning.

“I'm just confirming what he told me.”

That was all the warning Tim got before Dick was running his fingers over his sides. Tim yelps at the sudden touch and tries to get away from it, he has little success because they just follow his movements. A giggle breaks free from him as the fingers increase their pressure against his sides, he let’s out an embarrassingly loud shriek as Dick moves his fingers to his armpits and underneath his chin.

For several minutes Dick was relentless with his fingers as he tickled Tim. Tim for his part could only squirm and take the torture. After this Tim is going to be embarrassed by all the sounds he’s making as his eldest brother tickles him, his laughs and giggles go from one extreme to another, a super high giggle suddenly turning into an unattractive snort. He can feel how hot his face is as he tries to turn away from Dick, how his heart is pounding away in his chest while it aches from the lack of air getting into his lungs and how his arms are now sore from where he’s been on them for so long.

“Dick please! I’m sorry…. please just stop tickling me! I won’t…. I won’t mess with you guys again!” He babbles out in between breaths.

Dick fingers slow down against his sides but don’t stop, they ghost up and down, each stroke making him twitch. Above him, his brother makes a humming sound, “Hmm… I dunno.” Dick is then looking away from Tim and over at Jason, “What do you think Jay? Think Timmy’s been punished enough?”

Tim cranes his neck around to find Jason, he finds the man standing behind him holding up his phone with the camera aimed right towards them. Tim lets out a groan, he can’t believe Jason had been recording all that.

Jason smirks from behind the phone and looks over at them, “Yeah I think that’ll do Dickie bird.”

Dick removes his fingers from Tim’s torso and starts to get off him, but not before ruffling his hair. After Dick is off him, Tim once again squirms from his place on the floor and sits himself up, taking a deep breath that he slowly exhales out and repeats until he feels his heart rate slow down and his chest no longer aching.

He looks up at his brothers and scowls, “You guys are assholes.”

 Jason just looks pleased with himself and Dick shrugs, paying no attention to the insult or the heated look Tim is giving him. Tim sighs and tugs his arms and legs, there’s a dull ache settling in his shoulders and his feet are starting to go numb, “Would you come and untie me already!”

Jason finally puts down the phone and starts to move over to Tim, Dick follows right behind him. Jason lingers behind Tim while Dick circles him and goes to his legs and starts to unwind the bolas that have kept his legs trapped. He looks over his shoulder to see Jason placing on hand on the cuffs and the other holding the electronic key that comes with it.

“After I unlock these cuffs Tim, I better not feel your telekinesis any where near me do you understand?”

Tim rapidly nods, “Yes, for fucks sake yes! Just get me outta of these things.”

As Jason unlocks the cuffs Dick finishes freeing his legs. Before Tim could make a move to stand up Dick is placing a hand on his ankle, “Now what have we learned from this fun experience Tim?”

Tim gives him an incredulous look, “Fun? I don’t know where you have been Dick, but this experience has been anything but fun. As for what I have learnt, is that you guys are major douche bags, Jason’s probably a masochist and by some extent so are you.” Tim pauses to give them both a fake smile, “Oh, and not to mess with you guys again with my powers.”

After that Tim starts to stand up, he’s a little wobbly at first and almost falls over if it wasn’t for Dick but a few seconds later he’s on his feet. Also, at that point he feels his powers coming back, the warm tingling sensation working its way through his body. Tim smiles, finally feeling back to normal and now he realises that he can now relate to every other meta that he’s put in those handcuffs or anything similar, it sucks having your powers taken away from you against you will.

Tim looks at his brothers again, “Is that it?”

They both nod, “Yeah pretty much. I mean, half of the revenge was just getting you worked up and on edge for a while, believing that we were going to do something to you at any moment. It was funny watching how worked up you got yourself over it.” Jason comments.

Tim frowns thinking about it for a moment before deciding that yeah, they did get him pretty good. Tim’s paranoia has been high ever since he messed with Jason in the kitchen a couple weeks ago but then it sky rocketed when he messed with him and Dick in the cave just over a week ago.

Yeah, they got him pretty good.

Tim nods before turning and walking away from them, “Yeah whatever, I’ll see you guys later, I’m going to go crash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed? I apologise if you are, the chapter turned out differently than I thought it would but I tried my best to make it interesting for you to read and enjoy, even if it brought a smile on your face at least once then at least I've done something right. 
> 
> Thank you reading and all kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> After this there's one more bonus chapter I have planned to write up which will feature an important character which I have not forgotten about, stay tuned! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Tim had been eyeing the bag of chips from behind his computer screen the entire time he’s been in the kitchen. The only thing that’s stopping him from having those chips is Alfred. The elderly butler has been hovering around the kitchen doing a variety of things before disappearing for a few moments and re-appearing again moments later, Tim hadn’t exactly been concentrating on what the man was doing because he was occupied with some cases he was doing on his laptop, however his mind has been distracted since he saw those chips just sitting there waiting to be eaten.

At one point, Tim had gotten up and moved over to get those chips but as he reached for the bag Alfred’s hand appeared out of nowhere and slapped his own hand hard. Tim drew back his hand and pouted at Alfred who merely lifted an eyebrow and told him if he wanted snacks he’d have to wait until after dinner. Tim stalked back to his chair and carried on working.

That had been two hours ago, and Tim still really wanted them chips. For whatever reason Alfred has left on them on the side, maybe it was just to mock him, or perhaps those chips belonged to Jason or Dick and that’s why he hasn’t touched them, though if that was the case it was making Tim wanting them even more than before, he still hasn’t forgiven them for what the assholes did a few days ago.

Tim could have gotten up and grabbed them when Alfred disappeared from the kitchen, but the thing was the chair he’s currently sat on makes a loud squeaking sound when you move on it and when you get off it. There was no way to do it discreetly despite all the stealth training he has under his belt because Alfred would know the exact moment he gets up as the man has excellent hearing believe it or not.

Of course, this led him to his next thought of his good old friend telekinesis. Using his powers would allow him to get the chips off the side and into his hands without moving from his seat. Then again, saying if that did work, there’s no certainty that Alfred won’t confiscate the chips off him as now there’s only an hour to go before dinner, but as they say you never know until you try.

To Tim’s surprise he didn’t have to wait long for Alfred to exit the kitchen, before leaving the room Alfred turned to him, “Hope you don’t Master Tim, but I must go and sort out some of the rooms upstairs, will you be alright here on your own?”

Tim looks up at him and gives him an easy smile, bless Alfred always thinking of them, “I’ll be fine Alf, go do what you need to.”

“Very well Master Tim, if you need me just shout.”

Tim nods, _perfect,_ “I’m sure I’ll be fine, but yeah, will do.”

Tim turns back to his computer as Alfred leaves the room and Tim waits a few beats. He hears Alfred walking down the corridor of the Manor, after a minute or two he deems it safe and looks over back at the chips which were still there. Concentrating Tim starts to will his powers up, he feels that tingling sensation run through him and towards his palms where it starts to settle. He pushes his powers out towards the chips and soon enough he feels the bag in his telekinetic grip. Trying to not crinkle the bag he slowly starts to lift it off the counter and over to himself.

He gets half way when suddenly a British voice is speaking out from somewhere in the Manor, “Oh and Master Tim while I remember, if I find that you are in possession of those chips on the side when I come back down or find that they have been opened, I can promise you now that the consequence will be much worse than the treatment Master Dick and Master Jason gave you the other day. Do I make myself clear?”

Wincing from where he was sat Tim eyed the floating bag of chips. Letting out a defeated sigh he puts the chips back where they were.

“If you really are hungry may I suggest you eat an apple or some grapes. Until then you can wait for dinner which is just under an hour now.”

Tim doesn’t say anything as he glares at the bag of chips like they're the ones who caught him instead of Alfred. Damn, he wants those chips. Alfred wins this round (like always) and he’ll just have to have them after dinner because there is no way that Tim is going to go over the line with Alfred. His brothers yeah sure, but never Alfred. You don’t mess with Alfred. Even Bruce, the damn Batman and the holy terror of the night, doesn’t mess with Alfred. Slumping in defeat Tim turns back to his laptop and carries on with his case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this sequel of sorts to A New Development turned out a lot differently than I planned for it too. I hope people enjoyed it,  
> though it might not have been what you expected from the start.  
> Thank you for the kudos, all is appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to go and check out my [tumblr.](https://awhitehead17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
